


Quarantined

by Phano2loveR



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Multi, Open Relationships, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: Ever since quarantine,  Luke and Ashton haven't gotten to see each other. This isn't an AU. Luke already likes Ashton and Malum are secretly seeing each other. It's a love fest with some break ups.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Malum

"Come to my house Luke," We were all on a video call, but Ashton was talking directly to me.  
"I can't. Quarantine remember?" I said with a laugh.  
"Luke. I really want to see you." Ashton said with a hurt look on his face.  
"What about us?" Michael said teasingly. I bit back a smile.  
"You can all come," Ashton said.   
"Try not to come too early. I'm taking a shower in the morning." I bit my lip.   
"Will your door be open?" I asked.   
"Yes, but again do not come too early." Ashton said.  
"I haven't seen you in about 2 months mate. I'm coming early where you like it or not." I said. Ashton rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Fine, but bring Petunia. I don't want you without her." Ashton laughed. I glared at him.   
"You know Cal just came over? You guys could've been visiting this whole time." Calum came on screen and kissed Michael on the cheek.  
"Hey," Calum said, smiling with a wave to the screen.   
"We're not supposed to be visiting each other. Ash and I can at least follow the rules." I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"We know, but Crystal and I really wanted to see Cal. I mean, look at his face." Michael pinched Calums cheeks and smiled. It was the most genuine smile I've seen on him lately.  
"Mikey." Calum whined. Michael put his hands down and kissed Calum on the cheek.  
"What about us?" I asked.   
"Yeah, you didn't want Luke visiting me alone. Why do you get to have Calum all by yourself?" Ashton asked with a laugh. Michael rolled his eyes, and hugged Calum close to him.  
"He's mine and you guys can't have him." Michael said with a fond smile to Calum.


	2. C.A.L.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton get some alone time-with Calum and Michael

"You came early." Ashton said, looking at me up and down.  
"I wanted to see you. Only you." I said, in a whining voice. Ashton was the drummer in my band 5 Seconds of Summer. He was an amazingly talented drummer and he could sing like no other. He also backed me up in fights. Ashton was gorgeous. There is no other way to put it. He had just dyed his hair black from red and I couldn't keep from biting my lip the first time I saw it. He was a little shorter than I am. He was also built like a Greek God, other people's wording not mine. I met him in Australia, I was at a movie theatre and guys were teaching me about my glasses and Ashton stepped in.   
"Okay. I'm going to get dressed...unless you would rather me stay like this?" Ashton asked with a smirk.  
"Ash, please." Ashton laughed. We have always had something going on, I was 16 when I started. Not legal yet in Australia. We fooled around at first. It stopped when I started dating Arzaylea. She destroyed me, she made cheating rumors, she made me do drugs, she made me ask Ashton for drug money. I hurt Ashton so much when all I wanted was money. He let me stay at his place after the break up, and he fixed me.   
"Hey, are we early?" Michael practically ripped open Ashtons front door. Calum was right by Michael with a lot of hickies on his neck.  
"Wanted to see me naked?" Ashton asked with a teasing smirk.  
"No. Maybe. It's not like Luke ever shows us anything. I have Calum and every single part of his oh so fine body." Michael looked at Calum. Calum rolled his eyes and sat down.  
"You have all seen me naked. It's not my fault I only want certain people to see me naked." I said. Ashton chuckled and pulled me in for a hug.  
"It doesn't matter anyway. Luke's been mine since the moment I laid my eyes on him and the while fandom knows. Muke doesn't count because Michael picked Calum in like first year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be bashing anyone. I love Sierra, I think she's a beautiful and amazing person and a good singer. I think she gets hate only because she's dating Luke. I like KayKay also, she's really pretty and she seems nice.

"Muke does too count. Mike and I were fooling around in 2012." I said, looking at Michael with a smile. We never fooled around, we were just two really close mates who sometimes kissed.  
That's where it ended. Ashton is the only one I really want, I knew that even then.  
"No you weren't. Luke you were barely 16." Ashton said with a glare at Michael. He was jealous. Ashton gets jealous easily, like if I were to be all over Sierra or Calum. I may have forgotten to tell you who Sierra is, she is my beautiful girlfriend. She is amazing, her voice is so sweet and I fell in love with her immediately. I fell in love with her as a friend through Ashton. Ashton and Sierra knew each other before Sierra and I started dating, which meant she knew about everything that had happened. The relationship is picture perfect, that's what everyone wants and that's what they'll get. Sierra is one of the nicest people I know, and that will never change. She knows I like Ashton, and she's okay with being my girlfriend on the internet. I like having her as a friend even if we kiss, but who doesn't kiss their friends when they get drunk? I mean, except for me because Ashton would never speak to me again.  
"I was basically Mike's age! Who are you to tell me I didn't hook up with him?" Ashton raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a shrug.  
"While we're on the matter, I may have hooked up with Cal." Ashton said, easily. I looked at Calum who laughed and shook his head.  
"No you didn't. I fucking know you Ash and I know you would never sleep with Cal. He's too Cal for you." I said, raising my voice.   
"Too Cal for you? Ash, what's that supposed to mean?" Michael laughed.   
"He's not Luke. That's the difference. Luke lets me do what I want to him when I want. Cal and I always fight over who does what." Ashton said, smiling at me.  
"Yeah, I get that. Ca-I mean Crystal always chooses what we're going to do, she chooses the pace and everything. It's like I can't get a damn word in." We all knew Michael was talking about Calum, and the glare Calum sent to Michael was heated.  
"Oh. You don't like the way she sets the pace? Why don't you tell her?" Calum snapped. They never fought, they were so good together.   
"Because she's so fucking dominating that if I try sh-okay. You know what? None of that is true, I love Crystal. The person I was talking about is Calum, we're basically fucking if you didnt know. Crystals cool with it, it's an open relationship. Cal, you're not too dominating. When you are, you know it makes me hot. I'm sorry." Michael looked at Calum like he was trying to do a million apologies in one. Calum shook his head, and looked at Michael.   
"You're okay baby. It's okay. I know you didn't mean any of it." Calum said with a soft smile, and Michael's face lit up with a huge smile. I loved seeing him smile.  
"Why don't we order some pizza?" I asked, knowing Michael and Calum would say yes.  
"It's 10 in the morning Luke. If we do, you're ordering. I'm getting dressed." Ashton said, looking at me confused. He was on a diet, salads and chicken with his friend KayKay who was a really nice girl but he swore he had no feelings for to me.   
"Pizza? When?" Michael asked. I smiled to myself, looking at Calum who was smiling fondly at Michael.  
"Right now," I said. Ashton came out of the room and pulled me onto the couch with him.  
"Right now what?" His voice was hot against my ear.   
"Pizza." I whispered back into his ear. Ashton smiled, and put his hand on my thigh.  
"Nice makeup by the way." Ashton said. I blushed. I was getting into makeup, I love the glitter and the pinks were so fascinating. Whenever I wore makeup I either got weird looks or happy looks. People on Twitter were glad I was expressing myself.  
"Thanks Ash." I said, leaning into the couch but Ashton pulled me closer to him.  
"They will be here in about thirty minutes." I announced. Michael and Calum didn't look up from where they were sitting.  
"Cool." Calum hummed, laughing at a picture of something with Michael.  
"So what should we do?" I asked.   
"We could do a live stream. Fans would love that, and you looking as good as you do now fans won't be able to take their eyes off you. I know I can't." I looked down at Ashton and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Why are you guys being so lovey dovey today?" I laughed at Calum's comment. They were usually the ones being lovey dovey, always up next to each other, whispering sweet words, kissing on each other.   
"I haven't seen Ash in two months. You see Calum almost everyday. I can't help it if Ash works out a lot more in quarantine. I'm sorry he's hot, but really mate wouldn't you want a piece of this?" I asked Calum. Ashton laughed softly underneath me.  
"Hey, Ash? Oh hey guys." That was KayKay. She and Ashton were best friends who had something for a while, and broke it off. Apparently, at least. I'm not jealous, but what's mine is mine.  
"Hi." I said, looking at Ashton. Ashton rolled his eyes, and pulled me off his chest.  
"Yeah?" Ashton asked KayKay. KayKay smiled at him, and looked around. She is a good person, but there's a reason you never see her and I together often. We don't really like each other.   
"I was going to ask for help with this song I was writing, but if you're busy I can always come back." Song? She does fashion blogs.  
"It's fi-"  
"Actually we're about to do a live stream and we don't need an audience in the back." I said, giving her a look to go.  
"Yeah, sorry Kay but Luke is right. We really can't have you in the background it will fuel more rumors and we'll probably get bashed for not staying inside." Michael said, catching on. I smiled at him.  
"Ash?" KayKay asked.   
"It will only be a second guys." Ashton said, and I gave him a sad look.   
"Luke, you know you can't do that to me because you know I'll say yes." I put my bottom lip lower and Ashton sighed.   
"Sorry Kay. When the guys leave, I'll help you." Ashton said, giving me a look.  
"You need to start being nicer to her. She's a good friend of mine." Ashton said, when she left.  
"Yeah? That's what you said about me when we first started hooking up." I said, everyone knows I'm the sensitive one in the band and it was showing.  
"That's what you're worried about? Me replacing you with KayKay? You are the only one I want wrapped around me at any time of the day. I can deal with you being whiney, and a brat. With others, I can't." Ashton said. I got him in the arm for calling me a brat. Ashton smiled and kissed me, soft and fast.


	4. Malum Vs. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are brought up from the past and a fight happens.

"Working on album ideas?" Ashton asked over facetime. I nodded, and smiled continuing to put words together.  
"Guys." Michael whined. I looked at him, and I felt bad for him. He hadn't seen Calum in a week. Calum was off doing some stuff with his mate Roy.  
"He'll be back Mike. Things have just come up." I felt vibrating near my pocket, and saw Calum was calling me.  
"Cal's calling." I said, pressing accept. Ashton raised an eyebrow, and Michael smiled sadly.  
"Hey Cal." I said. I put it on speaker for Michael.  
"Hey. Can we keep something from the guys? Just you and I?" Calum sounded nervous.  
"What? Are you confessing your love to me because that's cool and all, but I have Ash and you have Mike." I said.  
"It's about Mike. I think I...I think we need to break up." I almost dropped my phone, before realizing it was on speaker. Michael...his face was so broken up. There was too much sadness on it to see any other emotions.  
"Why?" I asked Calum. I heard shifting through the phone.  
"It's not fair to Crystal. I really want Mike, ever since I was about 12. Remember when I kissed you to make him jealous, but instead it made him dislike you even more? I want Mike the way you want Ash. I want him all over me 24/7. I don't want anyone getting hurt, and...I think I'm falling in love with him. Like, more than I've ever felt for anyone. If he ends up choosing Crystal over me, where would that leave me? I don't think I could do the band anymore mate." Calum said in a shaky voice.  
"Mike would never choose Crystal over you. Mike loves you in a way he can't even admit it to himself. Mike cares so much about you, it would break his heart. He would quit the band, and...you just can't. You love Mike, just tell him. Let him bend you over and then tell him. He'll think it's just pre orgasm sex." I said, as Calum laughed.  
"You think I do the bending?" He asked. I laughed.  
"But what if he leaves me?" Calum asked, softly.  
"I won't asshole." Michael said, in a snapping tone.  
"You were on the phone with Michael? Do you want Ashton to be boyfriendless?" Calum snapped.  
"You wouldn't touch him." Ashton said.  
"Seriously he's here too? Does a private conversation mean nothing to you guys?" Calum asked.  
"I didn't think you would call for anything serious!" I said, defending myself.  
"Cal, don't you dare think about breaking up with me. Your afraid of me hurting you, but we all know out of the relationships who would hurt one another, it's Luke and Ashton." Michael said in a calm voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Come on mate. You know how broken Ashton was when he saw you kissing Arzaylea. He cried to me for weeks. He slept with me in my bunker, while faking a smile to you and the world. I'm sure you two are at a good point right now, but when have I ever done that to Calum?" Michael asked.  
"When you and Crystal got engaged. Calum was sad. He drank, he cried, and we kissed." I said, snapping.  
"You what?" That was Ashton.  
"We were both drunk. You were off with a stripper or someone." I said.  
"You two kissed?" Michael asked, in a small voice.  
"It wasn't even good. You were with Crystal, and I had to keep an eye on Calum." I said.  
"We were both wasted. The only reason we remember is because it was on video, but Luke did moan Ashton's name so obviously we weren't into it or anything." Calum added.


	5. Why won't you love me?

"We should just focus on songs. Talking about who kissed who isn't important. It happened a while ago, and we were both wasted. We have fans to make happy and I'd rather we focus on that." I said. I hated when we fought, as a band there's nothing worse than fighting. Either we never stop, we stop talking, or we make up. Which means we can't work on songs or plan anything because there will be no communication.  
"Luke's right. If we don't get started on songs, there's no reason to be talking right now." I looked at Ashton, confused.  
"That's not what I meant." I said, softly.   
"Luke, I think it's best for now if we just focus on songs. We all know if we start talking about it, we'll fight more." Ashton said. I shook my head.   
"I'll talk to you guys later." I said, clicking off. Sometimes I just needed time to myself. I hated fights with Ashton, all they did was hurt and make Ashton upset. It was one kiss when we were both drunk, why is that what Ashton was hung over about?   
"Hey Luke." I looked up to Sierra who was smiling. I smiled back. Sierra was my girlfriend to the world, but my best friend to everyone who personally knew me. Which was the guys I had just got into a fight with. I started getting sad again, and pet Petunia. I love Petunia, she's so sweet and an amazing dog.  
"What's wrong?" Sierra asked. I looked away from Petunia and looked to the ground.  
"I told Ashton and Michael that Cal and I kissed when we were drunk and it started a fight." I said. I knew I was the most sensitive one in the band, I had so many emotions that I kept inside and they came out when I was sad or mad.  
"It's okay Luke. You know Ashton will understand that you were both drunk, he loves you. Just like I do. No band is perfect, no friendship is perfect. There will always be fights, you just have to learn to get through them." Sierra said, softly. Sierra was always here for me.   
"But what if I messed everything up? What if they all quit the band and I ruin Michael's relationship and Cals and Ashtons?" I said, sadly. Sierra let out a giggle, and pulled me into a hug.  
"You and Ashton are really close, I can't imagine him quitting the band just because you and Cal kissed. It would take a lot more than just that for Ashton to dump you, he would never let you down, he loves you Luke, and even if he is mad about the kiss I'm sure he's more mad at himself for not being with you right now. Calum and Michael will sort everything out themselves, they're smart and they know everything about each other. They wouldn't let a kiss get in a way of what they have." Sierra said, still holding me. I put my head in her neck, and she held on tighter.  
"Look, Ashtons calling you." Sierra said, smiling. She let me go, and walked away.   
"Hi." I said. I heard Ashton sigh and I couldn't help but feel bad.  
"Luke, you know I love you right? I was just upset because I couldn't see you, on top of the fact that you told me you two kissed. It used to be easier when we were younger, but now we have more things to up hold to ourselves. Calum and Mike are talking things over right now. After you left, we all felt bad for making you feel bad so Cal and Mike talked about being in the open relationship they're in." Ashton said, in a soft voice.  
"I didn't mean to make everyone mad. I was proving a point Ash." I said. I really wanted to see Ashton eight now, he would make everything better, he would kiss me, he would hold me all day, and he would be right beside me.   
"Hey Ash?" I heard a voice ask. It was KayKay. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah?" Ashton called back.  
"Can you zip up my dress for me please?" Zip up her dress?  
"Luke I'll be back in a minute."   
"You're staying Ash. Your not going to zip up some girls dress when You have a boyfriend who you were talking with." I said.   
"It's fine. She's not some girl, she's KayKay. You have to be nicer to her." Ashton said, in a patient voice.  
"I am nice to her, but you're my boyfriend. You and her used to have something, so of fucking course I'm going to not want you to go zip up her dress." I snapped.  
"Language Luke. Sorry Kay, I'm on the phone with someone I'll help you when we're done." I was scared he was cheating. She lived with him, she was really close to him.  
"You'll what?" I asked, my voice cold.  
"I'm not going to not help her. She asked for my help." Ashton said.  
"When you're zipping up the back, make sure you touch all over too, I'm sure it's nothing new for you." I snapped, hanging up the phone. I saw that Ashton was calling back, and I ignored it. He left a message, so I opened and listened to it.  
"What the hell Luke? I would never ever touch her like that. You know that. I'm into you and only you. You're so jealous about a girl who has nothing on you. Her and I don't have sex, we don't kiss, and we don't think of one another before tonight bed. Those are fucking the only things I do with you. It will always be about you." Ashton sounded mad, and a little hurt so I decided I should call him back.  
"Luke?" Ashton asked, when he picked up.   
"I was mad because how do I know you're not cheating on me? I've seen how all over her you are, and I know how you guys sometimes sleep in the same bed. I know so much about your whatever the fuck you have together." I said, fast.   
"I will never cheat on you. KayKay is just a friend, I don't want anything more than that. I want what I have with you to be only what I have with you. She's not you, she couldn't ever do the things that you do." Ashton said, softly.  
"I wish you were here Ash." I said. I felt like crying.  
"Michael and Calum want us to join their call." I said goodbye to him, and clicked on the accept on my computer.  
"Okay, so as you guys may have noticed we all got into a fight. Cal and I are okay, we are still together. We talked everything over, and the main thing that we need to do all as a band and friends, is to respect and support each other. I know we all get jealous of others touching others in the band,and it's just a thing that will never change." Michael explained. His eyes were red, like he's been crying or smoking.   
"So let's get working on our next album." I said, and Ashton gave me a smile. He had no shirt on, so you could get where I was staring.  
"Uh, Luke? My eyes are up here." Ashton said, smirking.  
"Oh I know where your eyes are." I said. Ashton laughed.


	6. Lashton

"So what should the chorus start with? We know the song is about being free and letting go, but the other lines in the song are about wanting to live every moment with the ones you most care about." I said, getting into the lyric discussion. We held this off for a couple days when quarantine was beginning, and it was like every time we talked it wasn't about the songs. Not that it should be, but the next album was going to be freeing and understanding. Without talking about it, none of us would know how we could all come together and have the right tempo.  
"Maybe we should cut the song in half. Make two songs out of that one." Michael said. I looked at Ashton with a smile, and saw he was looking at me.  
"That's a good idea." I heard some noise behind Michael, and looked to see.  
"It's just the faucet guy." Michael said, waving his hand dismissing whoever it was.  
"The faucet guy my ass." A voice laughed. It was Calum. It's not that Calum isn't respecting social distancing, he always brings hand sanitizer and makes sure to wash his hands. They're in love.  
"I thought you said you were at home." I said. An hour ago, Calum told me he was at home trying to sleep. Calum looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'.  
"Ash?" I asked, looking at him flex his muscles.  
"Yeah?" Ashton asked, blushing when he saw that I knew what he was doing.  
"You look really good." Ashton did look really good. It didn't matter what he was doing, he constantly looked good.  
"You do too." Ashton said. I wished I was right next to him, he would put his fingers through my hair, he would kiss me, and he would cuddle with me.  
"Luke, do you mind if I come over tomorrow? I know it's late notice, but…" Calum asked with a small smile on his face. Michael looked at Calum confused and a little hurt.  
"Of course, mate." I said, with a smile.  
"Why?" Michael asked. Some people didn't know, but Michael was possessive over Calum. I know that Ashton is possessive, and it may seem like Calum would be the possessive one, but Michael is. Ashtons caring, he gets possessive over people touching me who aren't him, he watches over what I say and do, and he's never hurt me in any way. Michael gets possessive over Calum hanging out with anyone who isn't him, he puts on a smile and he holds on to Calum  
It was like this when they were just friends, too. I'm not saying, I don't get possessive but Ashton and Michael are the most possessive.  
"Because I want to hang out with Luke?" Calum asked, with a weird look to Michael.  
"You're staying the night with me tonight, so...I'm going to make this easy on you. You say no, and I'll," Michael whispered the rest of the sentence in Calums ear and by my guess it was something sexual because Calum blushed.  
"You'll what?" Ashton asked with a smile on his face.  
"Do you guys really want to know all about my dirty sexual fantasies? I know we tell each other everything, but I guess if you're really interested." Michael sighed, and I groaned.  
"Mike, unless it's you and Calum on a date night eating food, I really don't want to know." I said. Calum and Ashton laughed, and Ashton gave me a smile.  
"We are eating something, but...actually When you think about it it's sort of food." Michael said, looking at Calum and kissing him on the lips.  
"Do tell," Ashton said smiling. I gave him a look because I really didn't want to hear about what my two other bandmates got up to on their spare times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for the next chapter. I think it will be a bit longer than just 10 chapters.

Ash," I said smiling. It was a week later from that phone call, and Ashton had been busy the whole week.  
"No Mike or Cal?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, I didn't tell them Ashton and I were calling. They were doing stuff and going through things, Calum had told me about a fight they had two days ago. Calum said he hadn't called or visited Michael. Calum said it wasn't a serious fight, but that I should be aware just in case the band falls apart. I was confused, because Michael was so in love with Calum, sometimes he doesn't even notice when other people are in the room.  
"Since it's just us…" I trailed off, hoping he would get the memo. Ashton smirked, and started unbuttoning his shirt. We didn't do this often, and most of the time we took off our clothes it was right in front of each other. He is the hottest guy I have ever seen. I know Calum and Michael might get offended that I said that, but have you seen Ashton?  
"Babe?" Sierra called. I smiled, and leaned towards the couch.  
"Yeah?" I asked. We're dating, but we're not. Sierra is a girlfriend, but only to the public eye. She calls me babe and other names, but she keeps her distance. We know our boundaries with each other, and that's important. Sierra respects me, she supports me, and she knows what she's doing. She can fool the public eye, not that that's a good thing but sometimes it needs to be done. I remember right after Arzaylea started throwing rumors that I cheated on her, I was seen as a coke addict and a womanizer. I did drabble in some, I used money from Ashton. Ashton was there for me, I stayed at his house, he kept paying and paying for me. He helped me get off my feet, and that's when I knew I love him. Not because he kept spending money on me, it was because he never left me when I felt like I was nothing. He stood right by my side, he did tell me when I was doing things that would hurt me, but he made sure he was right there with me getting the help I needed. That's why I love Ashton Irwin.  
"Oh hey Ashton." Sierra smiled, and waved to Ashton. Ashton smiled back. There was no drama with them. Sierra and Ashton knew each other before Sierra and I started dating.  
"Sorry, didn't know you were doing something." Sierra said, noticing Ashton's shirtless chest.  
"It's okay Si." I said. Sierra smiled and started walking away.  
"I hope you two have fun." Sierra winked at me, and I felt my face blush.  
"We will!" Ashton yelled with a smile on his face. I laughed, and started taking my shirt off. Ashton and I knew both where this was going.  
"You did your makeup today. I love your pink eyeshadow and lipstick." Ashton said, smiling.  
"Thanks Ash." I smiled. Ashton looked at me, and I stared in his eyes and bit my lip. I know he loved it when I did that, ever since we met.  
"Luke, stop." Ashton whined. I knew he was getting turned on. He loves daddy kink, it was fun because Ashton gets turned on.


	8. Lie to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut may be coming next chapter. Sorry, there hasn't been much smut or touching so far but I promise next chapter there will definitely be some.

It was a month since quarantine began, or at least it felt like it had been a month to me.  
"When will you two start talking again?" I asked Calum over the phone. Michael and Calum still weren't talking, I mean it seems like they were but it was all fighting.  
"I don't know. Ask him not me. He's the one who led me on and then lied straight to my face about it. Do you know how many girl's numbers he got while we were dating?" That's what they were fighting about. Michael apparently slept with girls while Calum was away at his parents in the beginning of their relationship which Ashton and I recently found out about.  
"Mate, I really don't think that's what happened. Have you tried talking to him?" I asked.  
"He keeps trying to fucking deny it. I saw the screenshots. I saw everything." Calum said. He was crying, he hasn't gotten much sleep, he says Michael really hurt him.  
"There's two sides to every story Cal. Look, I'll call Mike right after this call and I'll see what's up from his point of view." I said with a smile that he couldn't see. I wasn't smiling because Calum was sad, I was smiling because Michael would be happy I talked with Calum. Calum and I ended the call, and I went to talk to Michael.  
"Mike?" I asked, once he answered.  
"Yeah?" Mike asked, sounding sad. They're never really apart, when one of us is with the other, the other is a little bit away enough to see the other person which I didn't notice before they said they were seeing each other.  
"Calum and I just got off the phone. Mate, you know he's pissed at you because of sleeping with some girls." I said. Michael snorted through the phone.  
"Yeah? And who told him that? I did not cheat or anything on Calum. Sure, I was with girls and yes I kissed some but Calum fucking knew bro. He knew because after the thing with Abigail, Calum helped me through it and did everything he could to cheer me up." Michael said. I knew by the way he was talking he felt bad.  
"Please talk to Cal. Please, he's not doing good without you." I said, sort of whining to make him agree. Since, I'm the youngest out of the band the guys treat me like a kid sometimes, and sometimes it was useful. I didn't manipulate them, but I gave them puppy dog eyes or acted like a kid, or with Ashton I begged. Actually, that was a bad example because I definitely didn't act like a kid when I begged for him.  
"Call the group video chat." Michael said, before hanging up. I opened up my laptop to click on the call app, and I knew everyone would pick up no matter how mad or sad everyone was. That's the kind of friends we are, nothing will stop us from talking to each other even if it's through other band members to try and talk to a certain band member.  
"Why did you call?" Calum asked, he had a glare on so I think he was looking at Michael.  
"Listen, we're all a band, we're fucking friends. This things that's happening between you two needs to stop, or...I don't know but it's driving Luke and I crazy. He called, you two picked up and now your going to fucking listen to what he had to say. Got it?" That was Ashton. Ashton was defending me as always, that's one of the reasons I love him. He helps me out even when I'm wrong, he tells me but he backs me up. Ashton was intimidating, the big muscles, his eyes, he could s are a lot of people and he did. He scared all of us when he got mad, he threw things, he raised his voice, but he never hits us and if he scares us too much he's always there to pick up the pieces right after.  
"Yeah." Calum said, crossing his arms.  
"Okay, so there's an issue happening. I've heard both your stories. Calum, Michael has something he needs to tell you." I said. Michael looked uncomfortable, so I smiled at him.  
"Cal...Calum, I never cheated. You may think I did, the messages looked pretty convincing but I didn't. I may have almost hooked up with some girls, but I couldn't go through with it because you were on my mind." Michael said, looking like he was about to start crying. Calums face changed from pissed to almost soft now.  
"You promise?" Calum asked, his voice soft. Michael takes his promises very seriously.  
"Yes. Okay? The girl who sent you those screenshots is a troll. I want you, I have you and Crystal. The only two I want. Cal, I love you. I love you more than I love pizza, I fucking love you." Michael said, seriously.  
Finally, their fight was over and I had Ashton to help thank for that.  
"Hey Ash." I said, smiling into the screen.  
"Hey." Ashton said, smiling back. I let my eyes trail down to his chest.


	9. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I got unmotivated for a little bit but I'm back now. I know right now is a really tough time for all of us, but it will get better. There's always a fall before the rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is almost here

"Are you two fighting?" I asked. Calum looked confused which made Michael hold him tighter. Calum was on top of Michael, giving him a lap dance. To prefence this, none of us wanted this to happen. Or at least Ashton and I didn't. It was still quaratine, everyone in the band started calling daily. I liked it, because I could see Ashton and unless it was for YouTube...he didn't really care first thing in the morning about what he's wearing.  
"Why would we be?" Michael asked. I shrugged and looked at Ashton. Ashton caught my eye and smiled.  
"You weren't talking." I pointed out. Calum laughed and turned his head towards me.  
"That's because I wasn't in the video. I was underneath the table doing to Mike the things you wish you could be doing to Ashton right now." Calum was right. I wish I could see Ashton, but I couldn't risk going outside.   
"You were what?" Ashton smirked.   
"It isn't my fault! Mike is really hot, just looking at him turns me on." Calum said, softly. I smiled, and shared a look with Ashton.   
"Cal and I will call you back later. We have some things to take care of." We all knew what he was implying. Why did they tell us these kind of things?  
"Ash?" I asked, after Michael and Calum left the phone call.  
"Yeah?" Ashton asked. I didn't want him to leave the call.   
"How are you? We never get to talk anymore, not just you and I." I said, looking into his eyes. Ashton smiled, and looked to the corner for a minute. I knew it was a corner because I've been to his house, and I know where the computer usually sits.  
"We talked yesterday." Ashton said with a laugh. I gave him a pout, making my bottom lip stick out.  
"You know you win when you do that." Ashton sighed but smiled at me. I smiled back, and winked.  
"I can't wait for quaratine to be over." I said. Ashton smiled.  
"Being back with you, in your arms. Hearing all the hate when I'm with Michael, Calum, or KayKay. Those are the things I love the most." I knew Ashton was kidding about the last one. Ashton has a heart of pure gold, he's sweet, he's considerate, he cares so much about other people that sometimes he forgets to take care of himself. He makes sure we all eat before him, he makes sure we have people by us on tour, and he even saves me when I see Michael kissing Crystal. Part of that's why I never knew about Calum and Michael. Yeah, they're close, they kiss cheeks and everything but I never thought they'd be in an open relationship. The spark for Michael and Crystal never went out, but now I could see more of what I couldn't before I found out they were all dating each other.   
"Lost in thought there?" Ashton smirked. I blushed when I saw his shirt was off. Of course, he was shirtless around me but every time I see him it's like the first time all over again.   
"Wish you were here Ash." I mumbled. I wanted him. Everyone else was a no go until I saw Ashton.   
"Babe, you know I'll be there when quaratine is over. How about tonight we do something? Let's get some dinner going-I mean why don't you order in and I'll make myself something." I glared at him, and let out a smile.   
"Ash, how long until I can see you again?" I asked. I just wanted him, in any way. I was up for anything, if he wanted to pin me down, run his fingers through my hair, I'd let him. Ashton is strong, he works out a lot and it shows. He is really good at banging the drums...as well as other things. Or people.   
"How about I come tonight?" Ashton said. I raised an eyebrow, and he stood up from his chair.   
"Can you?" I asked. What if he got arrested or something?   
"Yeah. Be undressed by the time I get there or I'll make it so you can't walk for a week." Ashton knew he could do that. He did it on some days before an interview. Ashton made sure I was safe every time we did anything, he's so dominating and it's really hot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, and more drama. Next chapter will be coming out tomorrow! Ashton and Calum sill find out what happened and things will go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter.

*Michael's P.O.V.*  
"Cal, harder." I moaned arching my back up. Calum laughed and kissed my neck.   
"You said I'm too dominating. I thought I-"  
"If you do what I think you're about to do, I'll fucking hit you." I snapped. I was about to cum and he knew that. Calum pushed into me deeper, and harder. I moaned.  
"Should I let you cum?" Calum asked, his voice teasing.   
"You fucking better." I said. Calum smirked and ran his hand down my thigh, his other hand pumping my dick.   
"No." Calum said. I looked at him for a moment and gave him a look.  
"Luke's calling." I looked down to my phone sitting on the floor where it fell. I quickly got into a shirt and sweatpants that were probably Calum's.  
"Hey Luke." I said, right after Calum told me not to answer. Calum sent me a glare, and crossed his arms. It would have been scary if he wasn't naked and hot.  
"Is anyone with you? I have something to say and I really don't want Calum or anyone to hear." Luke sounded nervous.  
"Are you breaking up with Ash? I'm sorry he goes to the gym a lot, but you always try to go with him. It's not because of his drinking is it? Becau-" I started rambling. Calum raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.  
"I want to come out." Luke said in a rush.  
"That's good Luke. You know we all accept you, I mean I'm with Calum kind of and none of you have a problem with it. Also, the fans will love to hear that you and Ashton hooked up." I said with a smile at Calum. It wasn't easy to get into the relationship I am in now. Crystal was always a friend and became my girlfriend, but Calum had always been more than just a friend. I was worried Crystal wouldn't agree with our friendship, but she did. Calum and Crystal met and instantly clicked. She is supportive of me doing what I want to do, she helps me any way I can. That's why things between the three of us work, we all have set boundaries and we talk to each other. It's not always picture perfect, Calum is more of my boyfriend than Crystal's.   
"What if Ash doesn't like it? What if management doesn't like it?" Luke said, sounding frustrated.  
"Ash will be happy you're expressing yourself." I said. It was true, Ashton loves when Luke does what he's thinking. They're cute together.  
"If management does...Luke it's all of us or none of us. That's how it's always been. If they can't accept you then we'll get a new manager." I said. Calum looked at me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Babe...babe," I smiled.   
"Cal, I'm on the phone." I said. Calum smiled and started kissing my neck.  
"Who is that?" Luke asked.   
"Cal, he just came in." That was a lie, but I felt bad because I had already said no one was with me.  
"I'm telling everyone on a livestream and in a YouTube video. Sierra knows, I told her on the phone earlier. I'm scared, people might not accept me." Luke said, his voice sounding small.  
"All of the fans will accept you, Ash, Sierra, Cal and I accept you. Your family accepts you. You're a good person mate and if people love you as much as they say they do, they won't care what sexual orientation you are." I said. Our fans mean the world to us, and I believe they respect us and love us. The haters don't mean anything to us because we have the support we need from our fans, and even with all the ship wars and everything there hasn't been a day where they haven't been here for us. We love them, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be doing what we love to do. Well Luke and Calum would be, Luke would be singing and Calum would be playing football.  
"I'm going to call Ash, sorry for calling during your Calum time." My Calum time?   
"My Calum time?" Calum looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"You were kind of breathless when you got on the phone, and I could practically hear Calum breathing." I decided it was time to put it on speaker because Luke clearly knew what was happening.  
"Calum isn't next to me though." I said.  
"You two are always on top of each other. You were breathing really hard when I called." I blushed. Calum smirked and pulled me close to him, my face was almost in his chest.  
"You called right in the middle of having sex Luke." I said, laughing. Calum started kissing my neck, and I leaned further into his shirt.  
"Do a video call tonight, tell Ashton. We'll go live on Zoom and you'll tell Ashton there along with the rest of the world. Roy can post it Monday." I didn't know if Roy did any editorial things or if he knew how to. Roy is Calum's roommate who Calum talks about a lot. I get jealous when Calum talks about Roy or hangs out with Roy, so this is payback.  
"Can Roy even edit videos? Mikey, have you even ever talked to Roy before?" Luke sounded confused, and I rolled my eyes. Of course I've talked to Roy before about Calum.  
"He'll figure it out. Goodbye, Luke." I said, ending the phone call. Calum glared at me for a moment.  
"Mike, what the hell did you just do? Roy doesn't know how to edit videos! He's my roommate and you know, he does have a job!" Calum started raising his voice, letting go of me.  
"Yeah, a job being your personal servant." I snapped back. Calum rolled his eyes, and stood up. I don't know if you know this, but Calum is a pretty intimidating person. He's scary with all of his tattoos, muscles, and his eyes. He doesn't scare me, but he did in this moment.   
"My personal servant? Are you fucking kidding me? I spend time with him because he's my roommate. You may be jealous, but Roy is a good friend of mine. I can easily go fuck him right now if I wanted to. You and I? We're not even fucking dating! I wanted, I've been waiting for you to make a move for three years! You got with Crystal and it broke my heart so I got with someone. I still waited for you, fuck, I'm still waiting for you." Calum sounded so broken, I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms and kiss him until he forgot about this argument. We weren't official. We were never official, we had a relationship but it was a relationship to our friends to let them think we were more than what we actually were. I thought it was a relationship, I just forgot to do the part about asking if we could actually be in the relationship I thought we were already in.  
"Cal, I do want to be in a relationship. I thought we were already in one and I guess I'm still jealous you and Roy have more than we do." I said. Calum shook his head, giving me a smile.  
"Roy will never ever compare to you. But I'm still pissed that you volunteered Roy to do something he might not want to do." Calum said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Roy will do anything for you, just sweet talk him into it. Say 'I'll let you fuck me if you do this for the band.' " I smiled, and Calum glared at me. I could tell he was getting pissed again.  
"Michael, if you want me to fuck him I will. That's your call, not mine. And then, after, I'll make sure to send you pictures. Make you so hot and…" Calum whispered the last words in my ear before trailing his finger down to my waistband.   
"You're not fucking him, you're not fucking touching him Cal because you're mine." I said, kissing him hard. Calum took his shirt off and pushed me onto the bed. Calum always knew what to do, even better than Luke did. Luke and I had sex once, something Ashton and Calum will never know because they would hate us for not telling them. Luke was sweet, but too nice and it was weird. At least he was hot. Ashton and Luke are like a fairy tale couple, they knew what they wanted and they went for it. If Ashton and Calum ever found out...it'd either be hot sex or a silent treatment. Or torture for hours. Luke says he blocked it from his memories, but deep down we both know what happened. We were buzzed and we were finally friends, and we wanted experience. My first time was with Calum, but Luke was my second. Luke wanted Ashton since I met him because Ashton had defended Luke at a movie theater and Luke thought he was hot. Ashton wanted Luke since the movie theater too, and that's why Luke and I had sex. Luke wanted Ashton, but Ashton was too scared of hurting Luke since he was a minor at the time so Luke asked me to show him a few things and I had said yes. I never put my dick in him, my dick is only for Crystal and Calum. I put my hands in him, but we both didn't have our hearts into it. We both wanted separate people.


	11. Chapter 11

*Luke's P.O.V*  
"Mikey," I said, giving Michael a smile. It had been four months since I had seen him face to face for more than an hour.  
"Hey Luke." Michael smiled at me. Calum was holding Michael's waist so I couldn't hug him. We were all planning on getting drunk tonight, Ashton preferred to only drink a few beers and Calum would basically be sober because he could hold a lot in without getting drunk. It would only be me and Michael getting drunk, but that was okay. When we're together the fun doesn't stop.  
"Ash!" Ashton got out of his car and walked up to us. He was hotter than I remembered. He had his black hair, but it was longer and his black hair was almost dark brown. His body looked like all he had been doing had been working out, he had muscles everywhere and not an ounce of fat to be seen anywhere.  
"I missed you." Ashton said, taking my jaw with his fingers and kissing my lips. It was like a movie kiss. I smiled, and touched his arm.  
"You've been working out." I said. Ashton smiled and nodded.  
"When there's not much to do...working out is always an option." Ashton said. I rolled my eyes with a smile. I saw Calum walk up to us with Michael one step behind him.  
"Working out is boring." Michael said, giving Ashton a disgusted look to which Calum laughed.  
"That's because all you do is play computer games Mikey." Calum said, fondly. I laughed, and smiled. We started walking to Calum's house and we saw Roy who waved at us.  
"Why is he here?" Michael glared at Roy and rolled his eyes.  
"He's my roommate. You would know that if you ever came over." Calum snapped. Michael glared at Calum before going next to me.  
"I do come over, and he's always following you around." Michael said.  
"You're so fucking possessive babe." Calum said, smiling. Michael rolled his eyes, and smiled back.  
"So's Ashton but you never hear Luke complaining." Michael said with a look my way.  
"I'm not fucking possessive. Luke, tell him I'm not." Ashtom said, giving me a look. I knew I should side with Michael because Ashton is possessive but he is in a hot way.  
"You're not possessive." I said. Ashton pulled me in close to him. I smiled, and melted into his arms.  
"See?" Ashton said.  
"Luke just agreed with you because he hates seeing you pissed off." Michael said, taking a sip of his beer.  
"That's the reason Luke won't tell you, him and I slept together once." I looked at Michael with a scared look on my face. That was the one secret that was a secret and now because of Michael...you'll see what happened next.  
"You and him fucking what?" Ashton turned to me, raising his voice. I could see Calum was giving Michael a look.  
"We were young okay? And we didn't fully sleep together, all we did was mess around a little." I said. I could see it was hurting Calum who stood up. Then I realised why he looked so hurt. Calum and Michael had been fooling around when they were young too, around the same time he and I were. Michael and I had a few beers, we were becoming friends and one thing led to another. I had just met Ashton, I was nervous because I wasn't experienced with guys so I asked Michael if he could show me some things. He knew I didn't want him to put his dick up me, so he put his hands when a dick would basically go.  
"What do you mean by a little?" Calum asked, looking at me in a way that I've never seen Calum look at me before. It was a little intimidating. Calum was an intimidating guy, and everyone knew it.  
"Do I really have to say it?" I blushed, and Ashton put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.  
"Every single thing Luke." His voice was scary. I know I said Calum's intimidating, but Ashton is the most intimidating in the band and probably in real life too. He works out almost every day, he's very strong and he knows he can easily hurt me. Not that he would, but he could.  
"We did anal okay? We gave each other blow jobs...but that was it! He didn't put his dick in me or anything like that Ash." I said Ashton's name softly because I didn't want him to get hurt. I knew I should've told him earlier, but it never came up. I don't lie to him and tell him I was a total virgin when we met, I told him I'd done things with other guys but didn't name the other guys.  
"But with Michael?" Ashton asked, sounding like he was about to start crying.  
"We were young Ash and it didn't mean anything! I did it so I wouldn't feel like a loser with you and I doing things. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said. I was sad because this could have broken two relationships at once. I was supposed to come out tomorrow also and what if I didn't have Ashton in my life as a best friend?  
"You fucking should have. I wanted any part of you I could get, I would've waited for you to be ready." Ashton said, looking away. Ashton looked back in my eyes and I could tell one of us was about to cry.  
"You fucking slept with him when you and I were having sex! You can't fucking keep things in your pants, can you?" Calum snapped, getting up to leave but Michael stopped him. I was pissed at Michael for saying something, but we would've had to tell them at some point.  
"It was when we were 15. I thought of you the whole time and I was just helping him out! It's not like we were official or anything!" Michael said, his eyes teared up.  
"We were fucking for 5 years! And suddenly Luke comes around and you want to jump on that? What did he have that I didn't?" I could tell Calum wanted to say more, but he didn't.  
"I did it for Luke. He asked me to because he wanted to practice before trying anything with Ashton!" Michael said. Calum rolled his eyes.  
"Oh okay. So the next time Luke asks you to teach you something, you'll do it right? Because he'll want to practice on Ashton and it'll all be fucking fine." Calum snapped, glaring at me. Ashton saw Calum and got in front of me.  
"Okay, let's stop. Michael and Luke did what they did, but it was in the past and it will never happen again. Don't be pissed at Luke because they fooled around. I'm not saying what they did was okay, but I am saying they were young. They've changed." Ashton said, looking at Calum.  
"Are you going to be saying that when they hook up behind our backs? Luke has you, Sierra, and Michael. Not to mention, he cheated on Arzaylea." I felt my face go white when he mentioned my ex. She cheated on me, and somehow convinced people that I cheated on her. Calum knows I didn't, everyone who knows me knows I didn't.  
"He has all the fangirls. He wanted you, sure but how do we know it's just you?" Calum asked, smirking at me. I felt tears go down my face, and I turned away from everyone. I was glad Ashton was facing Calum and not me.  
"He can't even deny it." Calum said. I knew he was only doing this because I hooked up with Michael when Michael was off limits.  
"He's never fucking cheated on me, Cal. Stop." Ashton said in a commanding voice. I felt a hand on my back, and I saw Ashton. Ashton put his hand to my face and dried up my tears.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I mumbled. Ashton wrapped his arms around me, and pet my hair.  
"I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I was just pissed you didn't tell me." Ashton said, planting a kiss to my head. Calum was on top of Michael, and I was a little worried he was hurting him since Michael was making no noise.  
"Mike?" I asked. Calum looked over at me and rolled his eyes.  
"He's a little busy right now Luke. You know, with me and not you." Calum snapped. Ashton glared at Calum and Calum backed off.  
"Let's go to my place okay?" Ashton whispered. I nodded, and he pulled me close to him.


	12. Youngblood

Michael's P.O.V  
"When were you going to tell me?" Calum asked as we walked through my front door. Crystal raised her eyebrow and looked at Calum.   
"It didn't mean anything Cal. I was doing a favor for Luke." I said, giving Crystal a hug before looking back to Calum.  
"A favor? Fucking someone is a favor to you?" I shook my head, and looked to the floor. Calum is intimidating when he's angry.  
"I'm sorry. We weren't together th-"  
"We were kids, yeah. You should have fucking told me. I mean, mate c'mon Luke?" Calum cut me off and stood in front of me. I could see his shoes.  
"Babe, I love you and I always will. Just promise me you won't fuck guys who aren't me?" Calum said, softly. I looked up to meet his face.  
"It was years ago. Luke wanted to impress Ashton and he didn't want to go to you because he thought I was the gay one! He thought you were straight so he asked me." I said. It was a little bit of a lie, but it worked.   
"Cal, you're the only guy I want. No one else can give me what you do." I said. We connected eyes and what happened next was just natural. Calum kissed me, I kissed him back, we fell onto the couch, and clothes came off.   
"Are you two okay?" Was the first thing Luke asked me when he called a few hours later. Calum looked up and smiled at me. I blushed and got off of him.  
"Yeah. How did it go with Ashton? Mate, I really didn't mean to tell Ashton that." I said. I felt bad about telling Ashton. It wasn't like Calum finding out, while Calum was pissed, he still was okay with it. But Ashton...we all knew they liked each other so me fucking Luke wasn't what Ashton wanted to hear.  
"It's okay. I think. Ash and I are talking, but it's not as easy as it was before. We haven't talked about our next steps or anything, mostly we talked about the next album. He says he's got a few songs to share." Luke sounded hurt, and I felt bad for him. Luke is so in love with Ashton that he's all Luke thinks about. I messed that up and I'll be lucky if they get back to talking, or if he ever forgives me.  
"Why don't we all meet up Thursday? Ashton can share his songs and we can all talk more." I said. I broke up the band.   
"Ash says that's okay with him. He wants to know what time and where. Maybe my house at three in the afternoon." Luke said. He started talking really softly so I told him to speak louder.  
The next days after that phone call were a little weird, I spent time talking to Luke and Calum. I didn't hear anything from Ashton, but Luke had and soon enough it was Thursday.  
"You said you had some songs you wanted to share?" Luke asked Ashton as we all got settled in. Ashton nodded and got to the other side of Luke. There was the couch, and Ashton chose to sit on the very end so he would be nowhere near me.  
"I was thinking a song on our next album can be about someone not knowing they're getting cheated on, which is like Lie to me but it's a song more about the person liking them when they're young. Like they had feelings for a person but they were friends, and the guy easily goes to the next guy he sees and forgets about the one who really wanted him." That sounded familiar. I gave Ashton a glare and Ashton rolled his eyes.  
"I just thought we should write a song that we've been through." Ashton snapped.   
"Yeah? Then maybe we should write a song about someone cheating on their partner with their roommate. Sound familiar?" I snapped back, before realizing what I said. That wasn't true, Ashton didn't cheat on Luke with KayKay.  
"What?" Luke asked, looking at me. Luke looked so innocent and sad when I said that.   
"He didn't Luke, sorry I just spoke too fast." I said. Luke stood up.  
"Maybe think before you fucking speak Michael." Actually, now that I was thinking about it there was a time when Ashton and KayKay kissed. They had a fling when Luke was with Arzaylea back in 2017. Luke might not know about that and after the last thing I said I wasn't about to bring this up too.  
"Actually, wasn't there something between you and KayKay? Didn't you guys have a fling or something?" Calum spoke up. I could tell he was thinking what I was thinking.   
"Yes, but it was a while ago. It was when Luke was dating Arzaylea." Ashton said, a little uncomfortable. I smirked and laughed. Ashton glared at me and turned to Luke.  
"It was about two years ago Luke. I promise there are no feelings that I still have for her." Ashton said.   
"You promised me there had never been anything going on between you two. I figured maybe there was something at one point but then you flashed me your smile and I let it fucking go. I believed in you Ash. Is she prettier than me? Is that it?" Luke was starting to sound like a girl here, but Luke really cares about how he looks. We all know Ashton thinks Luke is the hottest guy in the world, it's just what it is.  
"Luke, she's not prettier. She'll never be prettier. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't tell you because you get all jealous. She's nothing like you. She's sweet, she's a great cook, but she's not you. She has some qualities, but they're not your qualities. I love everything about you, I love your hair, I love your sense of humor, the way you can't cook, and I love that you can stand up to me so easily. I never thought I'd be confessing my love for you in the middle of band practice. See? You make me do things I never would've thought I would do." Ashton said. Luke looked at Ashton with a slight smile on his face.  
"You think I can't cook?" Luke asked. Ashton laughed and nodded. I gave Calum a smile and he stood up.  
"He doesn't think, he knows." Calum said, shrugging. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Have you been lying to me about anything else? Like, how my makeup looks?" Luke asked. He sounded sixteen again when he asked that, scared and vulnerable. I wanted to hug him, but I knew if I came near him Ashton would kill me. I'm not talking figuratively, I'm talking literally.  
"It's just the thing with KayKay." Ashton said, holding out his arms for a hug. Luke gave him a hug and kissed him on the mouth. I'd say it was hot if I was into Luke or Ashton, so maybe some people would think it's hot?


	13. Quarantine is over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I think I'm going to fo more chapters, but I'm also going to work on my one shot stories because I haven't updated that in a month.

"What color next? I was thinking blue." I smiled at Calum who had his head in my lap. I was talking about my next hair color and what I was going to choose. I'm also getting an eyebrow piercing, it's coming back.  
"Red." Calum immediately answered.  
"Why red?" I asked with a smile. Calum leaned up to kiss me.  
"You suit every color, but red looks so hot on you." We kissed again, and I started to play with his hair. Calum let his hair grow during quarantine, because we are all in a band together, we want to be safe. We encourage everyone to be safe and while California is under lockdown, for us the safest we could be is to stay home. There are a lot of things going on in the world today, and that's why nothing is the same for anyone.  
"Cal?" I asked. Calum looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah Mikey?" He asked.   
"How do you think Luke and Ashton are doing?" We had already talked to them earlier this week, and KayKay was getting ready to move out. Ashton and KayKay are roommates, but I guess Luke didn't like her much so Ashton took Luke's side and said she should leave once quarantine was over. It didn't help that Luke knew about their fling.  
"Good? Babe, we talked to them on Monday. We could call them if you want," Calum offered, looking at me. I sat up on the couch.  
"Ashton was still mad at me the last time I talked to him." I said. It was true, Luke was the only one talking with me right now. Ashton was still mad I did things with his boyfriend, but they were friends at the time. Ashton was always so over protective of Luke, even now.  
"Ash will get over it. He cares a lot about you and I'm sure if Luke sweet talks, or not so much talks, Ashton will forgive you. All Luke needs to do is give a smile with a wink or whatever it is that Ashton loves so much, and Ash will forgive you." Calum said, trailing his finger to my shoulder. I leaned into his chest and buried my head.  
"I didn't mean to say anything." I mumbled. Calum took my chin and put a finger under it to make me face him.   
"We know you didn't. We still love you, I still love you. In fact, I love it when you say things. Anything you say makes me want to pin you against a surface and make you beg until you're shaking." Calum whispered the last part in my ear and I smiled. If you were wondering where Crystal is, she's doing some things for her job as a PR. Some people think Crystal and I are a fake relationship, all online but there's more to it than that. There's a lot the world doesn't see because it's not on video. I love her, she's my best friend after Calum. The best part is, Crystal gets along with Calum. They joke, they kiss, and sometimes one thing leads to another. We never do anything when we're drinking though, what if someone got hurt? We can't have cheating rumors going around, even if there's worse things being said. What Calum, Crystal and I have is something I will never get rid of.  
"Hey Luke." The phone started ringing so I picked it up.   
"Hey. Can I meet you Saturday? Alone." Luke sounded worried.   
"Yeah, of course. Why?" I asked. Calum was looking at me over my shoulder. I smiled at him and played with his hair. Calum's hair is so soft and I love doing things to it, like bleaching it. He tells everyone he goes to the hair salon, but really he's with me.   
"I'm coming out. I know I already said I was, but I didn't actually go through with it. That's part of the reason KayKay is moving out. It's so Ash and I can live together. Sierra will still get the place we already live in. I know there's going to be drama, but...Mikey, do you think people will hate me if I come out? What if we lose all of our fans?" I knew where the worries were coming from. I wanted to tell Luke everything would be fine, that just because he came out as gay, not much would change.  
"The fans love you Luke. You're the lead singer, you're the model of the band. Without you, where would the rest of us be today? We'll be okay. Everything will be okay, and if it's not? We'll keep doing what we do because our fans fucking love us being us. That will never change." I said. Calum started taking his shirt off and I stared. It wasn't uncommon, but who wouldn't stare when the hottest guy you know starts undressing in front of you? Calum knew what he was doing too, he had a smirk on.  
"Ash said it was fine, that he would back me up if he needed to. Mate, what if I mess everything up for us?" Luke asked. I laughed, I knew Luke could hear it.   
"Just because you're coming out? Do you know how many people want you to be gay? Millions. Lashton and Muke are the top in the band. We will always stand by your side Luke." I wanted to joke, but there was no joking in this conversation. I'm proud of Luke, he was scared when he was younger on what would happen. We couldn't come out because we don't want to lose our fans, but as I've grown older, I know our fans are very loyal to us. They won't care about our sexuality and they respect us. They don't hate on our relationships, or if they do, there will be other fans sticking up for us.  
"Babe?" I heard a voice ask through the phone.   
"Yeah?" I heard some shuffling almost away from the phone.  
"Come over here b-you're on the phone aren't you?" I heard Luke laugh.   
"Yeah, but you could join." I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew it had to be Ashton.  
"Who is it?" The voice asked.  
"Mikey." Luke said.   
"Oh hey Mikey." Ashton said. I said hello back, and it was a natural chat.  
"I have to go. I promised Cal something. Love you guys, bye." I ended it fifty minutes after the call. I promised Calum I'd cook dinner for us. He's always okay with me ordering pizza.  
"Who was that on the call?" Usually I'm the possessive one, but tonight it was Calum.   
"Luke and Ash." I said, joining him back on the couch.  
"Pizza?" I asked. Calum nodded, leaning in close to me. I could feel his nose on my cheek and I smiled.


	14. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't gotten back to some comments, my phone sometimes doesn't show messages

Luke's P.O.V.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face, babe?" Ashton laughed and put his arms around my waist.  
"No. You do look hot though, all wrapped around me." I blushed.  
"You're wrapped up around me." I said. Ashton laughed and put his chin on my shoulder. I was basically a horny teenager whenever I saw him, and I still am. I went for Ashton instead of anyone else because I knew Ashton and I would hit it off, he stood up for me at a movie theatre, he's smart, funny, laid back, and he's overall a really well rounded person.  
"Luke, let's do something." Ashton said, looking at me with a smirk. I looked to the counter and raised my eyebrows.  
"No, not happening. Ash, I'm not going to bend over that fucking counter!" I said.  
"Language Luke." I blushed. I knew bending over on that counter would hurt, I've already done it with him on that counter.  
"You can do anything you want to me, but that counter is not happening. I'll even let you tie me up." I said, worried he wouldn't want me after I said he couldn't do it to me. Not that Ashton leaves if he doesn't get his way, but he came into my life and I never want him to leave.  
"Babe, you know any way I can get you is the way I want it. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable, that's why we have safe words and you know if you say Stop or anything that sounds like it I'll stop. I'll always stop. Just because I feel good doesn't mean you feel good." Ashton said, holding my hand. I smiled and kissed him softly.  
"I don't want to tie you up, at least not tonight. Let's do it somewhere else, you choose." I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his shirt, in a playful manner.   
"You're really sexy when you're serious, you know?" I whispered and then kissed him. Ashton smiled and kissed me back.


	15. I might make another one?

My tumblr is queenlifes-blog, BeautyQueen. If you want to message me or talk to me on there you can, I'm much more on there than I am on here. I'm thinking about making another one, but about Calum and Luke being jocks at school, and Ashton being the cool, making friends with everyone person, while Michael is the punk outcast who Ashton befriends.


End file.
